This study will measure and compare the bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) fluid levels from involved and uninvolved areas of the pulmonary parenchyma of patients with tuberculosis; it will measure simultaneous blood and BAL levels of antibiotics used to treat TB; and it will assess whether regional differences with lung paranchyma can cause variable drug delivery to the diseased site.